


В другой жизни

by AngelJul



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Post-Civil War, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старбакс, вери дарк!Баки, который все-таки убивает Тони в той драке из трейлера, и Стив, всё ему прощающий. После Стив и Баки скрываются ото всех. Меняют личности и живут счастливой семейной жизнью где-нибудь на теплых островах. никаких мук совести обоих!</p>
            </blockquote>





	В другой жизни

– Готов? – Баки неслышно подошел и встал рядом. Стив посмотрел на бумажный пакет в его руках:  
– А ты?   
Баки иронично усмехнулся и полез в пакет, чтобы достать свой прошлый протез, с красной звездой на плече. Помахав им, Баки фыркнул:  
– Определенно. Даже не подозревал, что может быть что-то легче и удобнее этого.   
– Да, команда Коулсона просто волшебники, – улыбнулся Стив.  
– Особенно Фитц, – кивнул Баки. Стив посмотрел на его левую руку, которая теперь выглядела как настоящая и кивнул, соглашаясь.  
– А теперь – выбрасывай, – скомандовал Стив, – ты первый!  
Они стояли на краю обрыва, внизу которого текла какая-то безымянная небольшая река. Когда они решили избавиться от прошлого и начать новую жизнь, с чистого листа, без миссий и геройства, первым, что захотел сделать Стив – это выкинуть свой щит. Баки поддержал его. И потому, что команда Фила Коулсона была на стороне Стива, Баки теперь был с новым, улучшенным протезом, который не нужно было прятать под длинными рукавами и перчатками.  
– Давай вместе? – предложил Баки. Стив улыбнулся, взял его за левую руку, крепко сжав ладонь, и улыбнулся:  
– На счет три, – кивнул он, – один, два, три!  
Они одновременно замахнулись и кинули вниз щит и протез. Спустя пару мгновений послышался громкий всплеск воды, принявший в себя их верное на протяжении многих десятков лет оружие.  
Какое-то время Стив и Баки стояли в тишине, рассматривая горизонт.  
– Чувствуешь что-нибудь необычное? – спустя пару мгновений спросил Баки. Стив видел боковым зрением, что тот внимательно смотрит на него.   
– Да, – медленно повернувшись, ответил он, – Свободу.   
Баки довольно усмехнулся и потянул Стива за руку к неприметному пикапу, дожидавшемуся их у обочины. Новые документы лежали у них в карманах. Отличный момент, чтобы начать новую жизнь.   
Прежде, чем сесть на пассажирское кресло, Стив в последний раз оглянулся на обрыв и улыбнулся:  
– Возможно, я и пожалею об этом, но когда-нибудь в другой жизни.   
– И ты…– Баки, запнувшись на мгновение, облокотился на открытую водительскую дверцу, – не осуждаешь меня за то, что я совершил?  
Стив посмотрел ему в глаза, вспоминая тот бункер, ту драку, в которой на кону стояла жизнь одного из них или сразу обоих, сейчас этого уже не узнать, и прищурился:  
– За то, что ты спас наши жизни и дал нам шанс начать все с самого начала? – Стив недовольно фыркнул, – Да, Барнс, мозгов у тебя так и не прибавилась за сотню лет.  
– Но ты не ответил на вопрос, – не унимался Баки.  
– Никогда, – серьезно ответил Стив, – я никогда тебя за это не буду осуждать, понял?   
Баки молча кивнул.  
– А теперь поехали, нам еще нужно выбраться из страны, – Стив поправил бейсболку и сел в машину, намереваясь немного поспать прежде, чем потребуется сменить Баки за рулем.   
***  
 _– Это ты! Ты развязал войну! – кричит Старк и наотмашь бьет Стива по лицу. Все бы ничего, но он в костюме и удар в металлической перчатке сложно пережить даже суперсолдату. У Стива идет кров из носа и рассеченной острым краем перчатки губы. И у Баки от этого зрелища, кажется, отказывают оставшиеся крохи тормозов. Он словно снова в подворотне в Бруклине и не успевает отбить Стива от местных хулиганов, которые избили его до полуживого состояния.  
Стив потом ему расскажет, что Баки в тот момент рычал, как раненный зверь, но сейчас он этого не осознает. Он кидается на Старка, с размаху впечатывая бионический кулак прямо в маску, в надежде, что от удара та треснет, но нет, только слегка мнется.   
Баки наносит беспорядочное количество ударов, отбивает выпады Старка и в какой-то момент понимает, что защищается щитом Стива, который отошел от удара и уже рядом, дерется плечом к плечу. Они использую щит, как одно целое, передавая его в нужный момент другому. И от мысли, что Старк пытается лишить Баки второй половины, его части, почти иссякшие силы возвращаются снова. И Старк поддается.  
В какой-то момент Баки понимает, что сильным ударом откидывает Старка к стене и вцепляется бионическими пальцами в реактор на его костюме. Тот с трудом, но поддается, осыпая вокруг искрами. Старк уже не пытается вырваться, на что Баки срывает с него маску и одним ударом ломает шею.   
Бездыханное тело старка опадает у стены, а Баки смотрит на все это, словно происходящее случилось не с ним. Словно, это не он убил только что человека голыми руками. В себя он приходит только от голоса Стива, который практически силой пытается его увести из этого бункера._  
– Баки! – Баки вскидывается, сонно моргает и смотрит на Стива, который, похоже, тряс его за плечо, чтобы разбудить. – Проснись.  
– Черт, – Баки зевнул, – приснилось снова.  
– Прекрати винить себя и отпусти это, – нахмурился Стив.  
– Да я и не виню, он пытался убить тебя, – Баки сел ровнее на сиденье, – просто после щита и протеза что-то приснилось.  
– Пусть это будет последним, что напоминало нам о прошлой жизни, – Стив потянулся, чтобы обнять Баки.  
– Согласен, – Баки взъерошил ему волосы, – а теперь я хочу есть.   
– Скоро должна попасться придорожная забегаловка. Тебя же устроит бургер и картошка фри? – вскинув бровь, спросил Стив.  
– Это именно то, чего мне сейчас хочется! – засмеялся Баки, – лет семьдесят не ел бургеры!   
Стив тоже рассмеялся, сворачивая на съезд к закусочной.  
***  
– Ты решил, где бы хотел осесть? – Стив неспеша шел по берегу Мексиканского залива, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как ступни утопают в мокром песке. Баки же шел по щиколотку в воде, закатав по колено летние брюки.   
– Не знаю, – Баки прищурился, посмотрев на едва заметную рябь воды, и улыбнулся, – где-нибудь, где тепло и океан. Но главное условие – чтобы ты был рядом.  
– Ты все еще не можешь успокоиться из-за той женщины, которая пыталась угостить меня жевательными конфетами? – рассмеялся Стив.  
– Она готова была сожрать тебя вместо этих медведей! – возмущенно дернул плечом Баки.  
– Ты идиот, – Стив поймал Баки и поцеловал в уголок губ, – но у меня есть идея. Так тебе будет спокойней, – он достал что-то из кармана брюк и вложил в ладонь Баки, свернув несопротивляющиеся пальцы в кулак.   
Баки раскрыл руку и увидел на ладони кольцо.  
– Серьезно? – удивленно посмотрел он на Стива.  
– Ну не зря же Щ.И.Т. сделал нам одну фамилию, – заговорщицки улыбнулся Стив.  
– Но я подумал, что они имели ввиду братьев, – подозрительно прищурился Баки, а потом обвинительно ткнул в Стива пальцем, – это ты постарался!  
– Ты против? – искренне удивился Стив, Баки в ответ демонстративно надел кольцо на безымянный палец.  
Стив засмеялся, а Баки нагло воспользовавшись этим, опрокинул его в набегающую волну. Поцелуй получился солнечным и отдаленно наполненный счастьем.  
***  
Бунгало находилось под тенью тропиков, но до берега было рукой подать, практически несколько метров и ты у океана. Баки нравилось это зрелище – словно небо на горизонте сливалось с синевой воды и дарило чувство полной свободы. Хотя, сейчас они и, правда, были свободны.  
Стив и Баки хоть и жили под другими именами, но от этого менее свободными себя ощущать не переставали. Они были молоды и наслаждались жизнью, которую у них отняли войны, спасение мира и прочее из этого разряда.   
Стив вышел на крыльцо их небольшого домика, потянулся и сразу заметил ее – девушка медленно шла вдоль берега, склонив голову в широкополой шляпе. Полы ее длинной юбки путал легкий ветерок, прилетевший с океана. Но Стиву не нужно было видеть ее лицо, он и так знал, кто это.  
Стив вышел на берег, к ней навстречу. Наташа заметила его и подняла голову. Стив улыбнулся ей:  
– Привет.  
– Я искала вас больше года, – вместо приветствия произнесла она усталым голосом. Стив почему-то даже не волновался, что она их нашла, наоборот – он был очень рад видеть Наташу.  
– И нашла, – кивнул он, – надеюсь, не для того, чтобы сообщить печальные новости?  
Наташа отрицательно мотнула головой:  
– Вас считают погибшими, они нашли щит и протез которые выставили в твоем, точнее, в вашем музее.  
– Лицемеры, – фыркнул Стив.  
Наташа кивнула.  
– Так зачем ты нас искала? – спросил Стив, когда пауза затянулась.  
– Хотела убедиться, что вы оба живы, – Наташа устало улыбнулась.  
– Разве это все? – понятливо спросил Стив, – Коулсон помог сменить имя?  
Теперь Наташа улыбнулась по-настоящему:  
– Да, он.   
– Так…– поторопил Стив.  
– Тоже хочу быть счастливой, – наконец сказала она.  
Позади послышались шаги по песку и спустя мгновение рядом со Стивом встал Баки. – Тогда тебе не хватает Бартона, – посмотрев на Наташу, улыбнулся он, – и бунгало по соседству снами. Правда, мы так себе соседи, очень шумные, – Баки хитро посмотрел на Стива.  
– Очень, – согласно кивнул он.   
– Он ждет в гостинице на материке, – Наташа продолжала улыбаться, наблюдая за ними, – это была последняя точка нашего путешествия, где мы очень надеялись найти вас.   
Стив было даже не интересно, как Наташа и Клинт искали и нашли их – правительство уже считало их погибшими. Значит, так им было выгодно, отсюда вытекало, что и искать Стива и Баки не станут.   
– Тогда возвращайся с ним, – предложил Стив, обнимая Баки за талию.   
– Ваше путешествие успешно завершено, – подмигнул Баки.   
Наташа согласно кивнула, и пошла было назад, но Стив ее окликнул. Дождавшись, когда она обернутся, Стив произнес:  
– Я рад, что вы нас нашли, мне вас не хватало.  
Наташа снова кивнула и быстро отвернулась. Если бы Стив плохо ее знал, то казал бы, что сейчас она плакала. От облегчения и радости.   
Другая жизнь у них наступила, но ни Стив, ни Баки так и не пожалели о содеянном. Они оставили все грехи и сожаления в прошлом. Сейчас у них была новая жизнь, жизнь, в которой они были счастливы.


End file.
